1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in painting aids or accessories, and more particularly pertains to a manually manipulatable semi-rigid mask adapted for releasable adherence to a vehicular window in an arrangement such that masking tape can be applied readily to overlap the mask and ornamental trim bounding the vehicular window, whereby spray painting can be effected without exposure of the window and the trim to paint.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous proposals have heretofore been made pertaining to masks for excluding paint from various surfaces during the spray painting of adjacent areas. Indeed such proposals have suggested the use of suction cups or grooves to releasely secure the masks during use. Proposals of somewhat analogous nature have been made involving the use of shields for windshields during snowy or icy weather wherein suction cups are employed for releasably attachment.
A review of several U.S. Patents affords an appreciation of the background of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,246 which issued to DeMeyer et al, Sept. 27, 1983, proposes a protective housing having side walls having an extremity that is contoured to seat about window molding, with suction cups being provided to releasably secure the protective shield.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,286,473 and 2,341,702 which issued to J. E. Duggan respectively on June 16, 1942, and Feb. 15, 1944, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,371,859 which issued to Wallace on Mar. 20, 1945, all disclose shields or masks for use during painting, wherein various forms of suction devices are used to secure such devices to automotive bodies.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,646,118, 3,184,264 and 3,338,293 which issued to Berty, Ealey et al and Hohmann respectively on Jul. 21, 1953, May 18, 1965, and Aug. 29, 1967, disclose various forms of windshield protectors (for snow and the like) wherein the protectors are secured by suction cups.
Means other than suction devices have been proposed for attachment of shields, masks and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,039 which issued to Darnell et al on June 24, 1958, suggests the use of magnets; U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,233 which issued to Lillo on Aug. 6, 1940, employs an adhesive; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,605,670 which issued to Lee on Nov. 2, 1926, effects a mechanical interlock with structure bounding the window.